A Wedding with the Cabots
by Raider16
Summary: Its been over one year since Olivia proposed to Alex a at Thanksgiving and now its time to tie the knot. Sequel to Thanksgiving with the Cabots
1. Chapter 1

**A Wedding with the Cabots**

Sequel to **Thanksgiving with the Cabots**

Author: SVURaider1-6

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Olivia/Alex

Disclaimer: SVU: Not mine...but I wish they were! I'm only barrowing them for a little fun

Summary: Its been over one year since Olivia proposed to Alex at Thanksgiving and now its time to tie the knot.

* * *

**-December 23, 2007- Two Days Before Christmas-**

Olivia and Alex stepped out of Liv's Dodge Durango in front of Cabot Manor. Olivia stopped for a moment and took in the sight of the large house, although she'd been there times before this time seemed different, this time she would be would walking away with Alex pronounced as her wife. The house was large, well no that was an understatement, it was huge. It was situated on 200 acres of land with a stable behind it. The house had over eight bedrooms, a full bath in each, an indoor pool and hot tub, a gigantic living room and den, two studies, and a huge game and video room/ playroom for the kids. To top it off, not only was it designed and built by Mr. Cabot but it was also the most expensive and known Mansions in Boston. Liv always found herself in awe as she looked up at the mansion.

"Sweetheart? Everything ok?" Alex asked as she walked up behind her fiancée and place a soft hand on her back. Olivia looked down at her and smiled, "everything is perfect." Alex smiled back and leaned up to brush her lips against Liv's.

"This place is gigantic! Are you sure your dad is only a lawyer, Alex? Maybe he has a second income if you know what I mean. Mob maybe? Or, yikes dare I say it, drugs?" Elliot asked with a laugh as he walked up to the couple. Alex turned to him and slapped him on the arm, "I don't know detective, but you might want to watch it just incase. You never know you might just end up swimming in lake with the fishes in the backyard." Alex jokingly winked at him as she took Liv's hand and started up the driveway to the house.

Elliot rubbed his arm and watched them go before what Alex had said registered in his slow mind. "Wait! You have your own lake?" He asked in disbelief, he could here Olivia and Alex laughing at him and he shrugged in slight embarrassment before walking to the trunk of his car to grab his family's bags.

"Gots ta admit this place is huge!" Fin said as he walked by Elliot, who was attempting to yank one of his daughters over stuffed bags from his trunk. Fin stifled a laugh as he watched his fellow squad member pull on the bag too much, loose his grip, and fall back on his ass. Elliot got up and mumbled something about teenagers and vacations before pulling the large duffle bag out and dropping it to the cold ground. "Thas why I travel 'lone, El." Fin said as he continued up the driveway, carrying his one small bag and tux bag.

Munch was the next person to walk by Elliot as he once again attempted to get another large bag out of his trunk. Munch didn't even attempt to try not to laugh as Elliot pulled the bag really hard and it flew out of the trunk and knocked the Marine to the ground. The skinny detective was bending over laughing as hard as he could as Elliot shoved the bag off himself and got up. "John, unless you want to be wearing a dress to Liv's wedding I suggest you move your skinny ass up that drive way now." Elliot growled as he pulled the last, small bag out of the trunk and dropped it to the ground. John took one last look at Elliot before turning and walking quickly up the driveway to where the rest of the squad was.

Elliot huffed and started to pick up the bags to bring to the house when a man clad in a butler's suite walked up to him. "Mr. Stabler, if you would like to leave these here I will send someone out to get them and bring them to your respectable rooms." The man said. Elliot sighed in relief and dropped the bags with a thud. "Thank you it would be very appreciated."

"Its certainly no problem sir, if you would like to head to the house I believe your family and friends are waiting." The man said as he picked up two bags and started to the house with Elliot following. Once the veteran detective walked into the foyer he was surprised at the size, if you thought the place looked big from the outside it was small compared to the inside.

"Elliot, there you are. Where have you been?" Kathy asked as she walked up to her husband. "Getting our wonderful children's cement bags out of the car. We should really teach them about packing bags." Elliot stated as they walked into the living area of the mansion. Kathy chuckled and took Elliot's hand, "they're girls what do you expect. We like to pack a lot." Elliot huffed as if to say 'I figured.'

They walked into the living room where Olivia greeted them. "Elliot, you have to come with me now." The frazzled woman said as she grabbed her best friend's arm and dragged him to the study. She pushed him in and closed the door behind them, Elliot watched her in utter confusion. "What? What is it, Liv?" He asked hurriedly as he saw the look of fear etched on his friend's face.

Olivia moved away from the door and to the large window across the room, she ran a tired hand over her face before turning to Elliot. "El, I…uh…I…um I lost my vows and I can't find the…the…uh…um…"She trailed off in slight fear.

Elliot looked at her with wide eyes, loosing or forgetting your vows the day before the wedding day wasn't bad but if she was saying she lost was he thought she lost then they were in BIG trouble. "Liv, what can't you find?" He asked in slight anger and annoyance.

The brunette detective looked up at her best friend fearfully and timidly. "I…uh…I can't find the rings..." She said softly and quickly looked away.

"You what!" He shouted, Olivia flinched and timidly watched him paced back and forth. "Hey its ok for you to forget or lose the vows, that's normal and Alex will forgive you because you'll just charm your way through them on the alter. But it's my fault if there's no rings! Alex specifically told me before we left that if anything happened to those rings it'd be my balls in a blender!"

"I had them the last time I checked, they were in the safe." Olivia assured him and slowly approached the angered man.

"Then where the hell are they now! They certainly aren't in the safe if they're lost! Liv, this is my life we're talking about here, if Alex finds out about this then I have no doubt I'll be swimming with the fishes. Are you sure the last time you had them they were in the safe?" Elliot asked.

Olivia thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I had them in the safe and I was showing them to Ka…Katie! She'll know where they went, I know she will!" As if on cue the curly haired woman walked into the study.

"Liv, I had a feeling you'd be looking for these." Katie said as she handed Olivia the black box. Olivia snatched the box and quickly opened it, she and Elliot sighed in relief as they saw the two bands shining back at them. "Mom went in to check on them the other day, you know her always worrying, and she noticed that one of the bands had cracked some how. So she had Alfred bring them to the jewelry and had them fixed and cleaned." Katie explained calmly, she was surprised when both detectives suddenly hugged her.

"You just saved my balls, kid." Elliot said as he hugged the teen. Katie nodded and nervously hugged them back. "Really don't want to know what you mean by that, detective Stabler but I guess I'm glad to have helped." She said in amusement.

"Thank you so much, Kate but we still have another problem; I forgot my vows."

"Okay that's not big. Did you have them memorized and then forget them or did you have them written and forget them?" Katie asked.

"Written and forgotten."

Katie nodded and placed her hand on Liv's arm. "What did you write them on and where are they."

"My computer at the precinct." Liv stated.

"Don't worry about, I'll get them just give me a few hours and the password to your account with the NYPD. I can get them." Katie assured her. Elliot watched her in shock, "you're going to break in to the NYPD computer network?" Katie looked over at him and shrugged, "yeah. This is my sister's happiness at risk; I don't care if it's the freaking pentagon I'm going to get those vows! I'm not a computer genius for nothin'." Olivia laughed and quickly wrote down her account information and handed it to Katie. "Alright, anyone asks I'm running an errand for you." The curly haired girl said as she walked out of the study.

Olivia sighed in relief and turned to Elliot with a smile. "Well thank God that's all taken care of. What a scare." She laughed and started out of the study, she turned to Elliot when she didn't hear him coming. "El?"

The other detective snapped out of his trance. "Liv you just gave a 19 year old permission to hack into the NYPD base! That's illegal, you could lose your badge!" He said sharply.

Liv laughed, "Elliot she's done it before when I needed something and I trust her. She's only going to get what she needs, quickly, simply, and easily then get out. Don't worry." She proceeded to walk out of the study before she stopped and turned back. "Should probably put the rings in the safe, huh." Liv walked over to a picture behind Mr. Cabot's desk, she flipped the picture to revile a safe in the wall. "Cliché, they're always behind pictures." Liv put the combo in and opened the door; she placed the box in the safe and closed it then locked it securely and returned the picture to its place. "Right, now lets go find our girls."

They headed back to the living room and were greeted by their respectable others. Alex walked up to Olivia and wrapped her arms around her before leaning up to kiss her. "What did you pulled El out of here for?" Alex asked. Olivia shrugged and wrapped her soon to be wife. "Nothing babe, just last minute prep before the rehearsal." Alex nodded and leaned against her fiancée.

They spent the rest of the time waiting for guests to arrive introducing everyone to everyone else and talking. Olivia was just pouring herself another beer when Katie walked into the kitchen and placed a piece of paper on the counter. "Here ya go, Livvy and it took me just under an hour to get it. I keep getting faster." Katie smiled as Liv picked up the paper and read over it. "Thanks so much, Kate." She said as she walked up to the girl and hugged her.

"Hey its not a problem." The shorthaired girl shrugged.

Liv smiled and picked up her beer, she stopped abruptly and looked at Alex's sister. "You said it took you under an hour to get my vows, then what have you been doing for the past two up stairs?" She questioned in her best detective voice. Katie blushed hotly and looked down at the counter, a sly smile spread over her lips. "Oh just tell me it wasn't one of Elliot's kids, I know that Maureen likes you." She practically pleaded.

Katie looked up at her and shook her head, "no it wasn't Maureen. Don't' get me wrong she's cute but just not my type. No it was… oh here she is now." Katie said as she spotted her girlfriend entering the kitchen. Olivia turned to see who had entered and her eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful blonde girl that walked up to Katie and kissed her. "Olivia, I liked you to meet Allyson. Allie, this is my sister's fiancée Olivia."

The blonde politely held her hand out. "Its very nice to finally meet the woman Katie's been talking about non-stop." Allyson said with a smile.

"It great to meet the girl that's been putting a smile of Kate's face." Olivia said almost charmingly. "Now how are you going to break this to Maureen, she really likes you Kate." Liv said in amusement.

The shorthaired girl laughed sarcastically. "I'll introduce her to my best friend, Cody who will be here. I think they'll be great together and it'll keep me from fearing your partner more then I already do."

"I'm sure El will be relieved now." Liv laughed. She smiled as she saw Alex walk in to the kitchen and up to her. "Hey, what's everyone doing in here?" Alex asked as she wrapped her arms around Liv's waist. "Oh I've just met Allie, Kate's girlfriend."

"Hi Alex." Allyson said as she leaned against her taller girlfriend.

"Hey Allie. Kate, Cody's here so if you want to go try your cupid skills you better go now." Alex said in amusement, Katie smiled happily and said thanks before she pulled Allie out of the kitchen to go find her best friend. "C'mon Liv I wanna see how this goes." The blonde took her fiancée's hand and they walked out of the kitchen after Katie, they hung back a little as they watched Katie attempt to play matchmaker.

Katie walked up to Cody with a relieved smile, "boy am I glad you're here. Thought for a second you weren't going to come."

"And miss all the free booze? Ha, I think not!" Cody laughed while Kate only rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm. She walked up to where her girlfriend and Maureen were talking. "Katie, its good to see you. I've been looking all over for you." Maureen said as she stepped closer to the shorthaired girl who merely took a step to her left and closer to Allyson.

Katie smiled in faux delight, "Maureen good to see you too. I see you've met my girlfriend, Allyson."

Maureen froze and looked at Allyson then to Katie, a looked of disappointment on her face. "Oh, y-yes we have." She smiled tightly at Allyson before turning her attention back to Katie. "Who's your other friend?" She asked looking Cody up and down with a flirtatious smile.

Kate smiled in satisfaction as she noticed the look of interest pass over Maureen's face as she looked at Cody. "Oh this is my best friend Cody. Codes this is Maureen, Olivia's partner's daughter."

Cody charmingly smiled and held is hand out. "It's very nice to meet you, Maureen and might I say you look lovely. Can I get you a drink?" He said very gentlemanly which earned him a glare and brow raise from Katie; he looked over at his friend and shrugged.

"Yes, I'll just have a coke please." Maureen said with a bashful smile.

Katie, Cody, and Allyson headed into the kitchen to get the drinks. Kate was standing at the counter with her arms wrapped around Allie, watching Cody pour a coke into a glass. " 'Might I say you look lovely'? What the hell?" She suddenly asked. "You were never that charming when we were dating." Kate said in mock sadness but with an humorous smile.

"That's because you were secretly in to girls and denying so you couldn't see it." Alex stated as she and Olivia walked into the kitchen.

"Right, that could very well be the reason. Sorry." She said to Cody who only shrugged and picked up the glasses of soda.

"Oh Cody?" Olivia said, stopping the young man before he exited the kitchen. "Watch out for the guy in the light blue shirt, that's Elliot; Maureen's father." Cody nodded nervously, he'd heard a lot about the ex-marine and although he was a tough guy himself something about Eliot scared the crap out of him.

"Just think friends before anything else!" Katie yelled after her best friend as he left the kitchen, they quickly ran to the door to look out and see how well Cody and Maureen were doing.

Alex and Olivia chuckled as they watch Elliot's daughter flirt and laugh at something Cody had said. "Oh she's smitten." Alex said assuredly before turning around to get herself a glass of sparkling grape juice. "Sweetheart, why aren't you drinking the bottle of wine your mother had brought up for you?" Liv asked as she picked the untouched wine up and read the label. "I'm not in the mood for wine, Liv that's all." She gave Olivia a smile to reassure her and turned back to put the cork in the grape juice. Her stomach flipped at the real reason she wasn't drinking anything and she could not wait until Christmas morning to tell Liv. Olivia watched her for a moment before shrugging and opening the bottle of wine to pour herself a glass.

Lacey popped in few minutes later looking for Olivia and Alex. "Hey ladies, we're going to be heading to the rehearsal in a few but right now mom wants to see you." She said before exiting the kitchen in search of her kids to get them ready. Alex and Olivia both finish their drinks before heading out in search of Mrs. Cabot. They found her in her room sipping a mug of tea and sitting before a blazing fire. "Mom you wanted to see us." Alex said as she walked in and sat next to her mother, Olivia followed after and took a seat in a chair opposite them.

Laura Cabot smiled up at her daughter and soon to be daughter in law. "Yes, yes I did. I just wanted to see you two before the dinner and tomorrow. I'm sorry I wasn't out enjoying the company but I haven't been feeling up to full strength lately." The older woman explained softly.

"Its alright mother, we understand you need your rest." Alex said softly and placed a clam hand over her mother's. "We know that you haven't been feeling well these past few months and you need your rest to keep your strength up."

Laura Cabot's health had been failing since Christmas of the past year after she'd gotten phenomena and her asthma had gotten worse. Now the woman could barely stand without getting extreme shortness of breath or without her oxygen tank. She was also in a lot of pain when she talked to much or coughed, she would sleep for most hours of the day because her energy would be gone with even the slightest movement. It pained her because with her bad health she wasn't able to enjoy her grandchildren as much as she'd like and she wouldn't be able to dance or have fun at Alex's wedding. Her life was starting to revolve around the couch and sleeping and she hated it. All she could do now was wait as the doctors gave her pills to try and make life bearable as they searched for a medical treatment to make her better. But Laura was no fool she knew she was slowly dieing.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you both about. I don't' have the strength for the rehearsal so I've decided to stay here and rest up so I can be energized enough for tomorrow." Laura wheezed painfully before she started coughing and reaching for her oxygen mask. Liv spotted it on the floor; quickly she picked it up and handed it to the coughing woman. Laura took deep calm breaths of the fresh oxygen to calm her lungs.

Alex sadly looked up at Olivia, tears brimmed her eyes and she struggled to keep them from falling. Olivia looked back at her compassionately and reached out to take her hand, gently she squeezed in reassurance. "Mom are you alright?" Alex asked softly as she placed a hand on her mother's back.

"I'm fine dear, just a cough. I hope you don't mind me staying here, if its important to you for me to be there I will."

"No, mom stay here and rest please. I want you to be rested for tomorrow. Nothing is more important to me when it comes to you then your health. Right, Liv?"

"Absolutely, Laura. Stay here and rest." Olivia said as she placed her hand over her mother in laws, Laura smiled at Liv and squeezed her hand.

"You're perfect for my daughter, Olivia I could not have picked anyone better. You just make sure you keep her happy." Laura said softly.

"I will, I promise I will." She looked at Laura then at Alex with a loving smile. "Mom, we should let you rest. We'll be sure to stop in and see you after we get in." Alex leaned over and hugged her mother before rising. "Yes, come see me before you part ways tonight. Remember you cannot see each other after dinner until you're both at the alter." Laura said strictly.

Alex smiled and took Liv's hand. "Yes mom we know. We'll see you later."

"Goodbye my daughter and be good." Laura ordered.

"We will, mother. We love you."

"I love you too, sweethearts."

Alex and Olivia walked out of Laura's room and down the hall; they were just about to walk down the stairs when Alex finally broke. Quickly, Olivia took her in her arms and held her as the blonde woman's tears fell down her cheeks. "Shhh, sweetheart it's ok. Your mother is going to get better I know she will, she's just not feeling well now but the doctors will find something and she'll get better. I know she will, I just have this feeling." Alex sobbed harder against Liv's chest and clung to her, Liv held her and tried desperately not to cry as well. Laura had come to be Olivia's mother of sorts and it pained her, just like Alex or anyone else, to see the woman in such pain and misery. "Honey, you have to be strong right now its what your mother wants. Please, sweetie calm down shhh." After a few minutes of soothing from Olivia, Alex began to calm down and her tears began to subside.

"I just want her to get better, Liv." Alex said softly against her fiancée's shoulder. "I know sweetie, I want the same." They stood together for a few more minutes before Olivia pulled back and cupped Alex's face; gently she wiped her lover's tears away and place soft kiss to her forehead. "It's going to be fine, sweetheart. Just remember I love you ok and that your mom wants this to be a happy day full of laughs and smiles, not tears and pain." Alex nodded slowly and leaned in to Olivia, the taller woman hugged her for a long moment before pulling away and taking her hands. "Come now we don't want to be late." Liv took her lover's hand and pulled her down the stairs to where everyone was waiting to leave for the rehearsal.

Barbara, Alex's mother's maid, walked over to Alex and explained the she would take extra care of her mother while everyone was out and would make sure everything was properly organized for the wedding the next day. Alex thanked her before following the rest of her family out to the cars that would take them to the Church to perform the rehearsal.

* * *

The rehearsal at the Church went well, everyone knew what they were doing, what songs were to be played and when, how the vows would be read, and how the ceremony would end. By the end of rehearsal Alex was feeling much better then she had when she'd first left the manor. Now everyone sat at a large table at McDuffs restaurant and pub, where the rehearsal dinner was being held, eating and laughing. 

Elliot stood up slowly and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Alright now being the best man I was told I had to say a toast so here it goes. I've known Olivia for over five years now and all I have to say is she's an amazing woman, as you all know, so I have no doubt she'll be an amazing wife. As for Alex, I've only know her for about three years. But I'll tell you the moment she walked into our squad room and I saw the look on my partner's face I knew that ADA Cabot stood no chance. So it came to no surprise to me when I caught them in the crash room at the precinct two years later." He trailed off in amusement and chuckled when he saw Olivia and Alex blush brightly. "But that's beside the point, all I have to say now is that these two were made for each other. Every person out there has as soul mate, the one person they're destined to be with, and they've found theirs. So to concluded this toast, and I swear the one I have to say tomorrow will be so much better, I wish you two the greatest of happiness and love." Elliot raised his glass and everyone followed before drinking.

Meredith was the next person to stand and she tapped her glass to get everyone's attention. "Ok so now that the "groom's" side said their toast, its time for the Maid of Honor to say something. Alex is my baby sister and all I've ever wanted was for her to be happy and loved, and now that she has it she'd better never let it go." Merry cleared her throat and turned to Alex. "Lexie, although we've had our differences and distastes for each other we've always been close. You were there for me when I needed you most through my first divorce, although we won't get into that, and through the break down I had just before my wedding when mom accidentally left my gown in the bathroom with the shower on. I promise you that you will not have to walk down the isle in a damp dress like I had to and there will be no disasters like their was at my wedding. Now on to the more sentimental part of my toast. Alex you are my baby sister just like Katie is Timmy's baby sister, although how we managed that since we're all siblings I will never know." Merry laughed and everyone joined her. "All I can say is that, in the time that you have known Olivia I have never seen you more happy and in love. When you called me after your first date with her I could hear you dancing around exclaiming 'she's the one', I knew you were right."Everyone chuckled and Alex blushed in embarrassment as her sister reveiled her reaction to her first date with the love of her life. Olivia smiled at this new found information and wrapped her arm around her lover. "And last Thanksgiving when we all met her for the first time and I saw the way she looked at you with complete love and devotion in her eyes, I knew you were meant to be together. Then when she proposed at dinner, I knew you would be together for the rest of your lives. So now all I have to say is: be happy and in love forever, and I swear to God Olivia if you break her heart you'll be swimming with the fish in Cabot Lake." Merry said pointedly but jokingly at Olivia, everyone raised their glasses to toast.

Alex and Liv tipped their champagne glasses together before taking a sip; only Alex faked sipping her champagne before setting it down on the table. "Alex, why aren't you drinking your champagne?" Liv asked in pure curiosity as she set her glass down.

"I just don't want any, Livvy." Alex said with smile and picked up her glass of water. Olivia watched her closely before reaching out and picking her glass of draft up and taking a large sip. Alex sighed heavily and squirmed somewhat uncomfortably as she felt her stomach begin to protest what she'd just eaten. She leaned closer to her fiancée and placed a hand over hers. "Sweetie, I'm just going to run to the bathroom." She said before rising and quickly moving to the restroom where she proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach. After she'd finished getting sick, Alex flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink to wash her hands.

"How far along are you?" Alex heard someone ask; quickly she looked up into the mirror to see Lacey standing behind her.

Alex sighed in defeat and finished washing her hands. "About five weeks." She responded and turned to face her sister in law.

"And Olivia doesn't know." Lacey stated.

"I plan on tell her the day after the wedding, on Christmas morning." Alex explained. "Please, Lacey don't tell her." Alex pleaded as she walked towards her sister.

"I won't, I promise. We'd better head out before she starts to worry though." Lacey held the bathroom door open for Alex who walked out and ran smack into her fiancée. "Liv!" Alex explained as she regained her balance.

Olivia placed her hands on Alex's shoulder's to steady her. "Lexi you've been gone for over twenty minutes, I was just going to see if you were alright." Liv said, panic filtering into her voice.

"That would be my fault, Liv I caught Alex in the bathroom and we started talking." Lacey explained and placed a hand on her sister in laws arm before moving past the couple to head back the tables.

Olivia watched her go before turning back to her lover; gently she cupped Alex's pasty cheeks and caressed her skin with her thumbs. "Are you sure you're alright, sweetie you look really pale." Alex nodded and took Liv's hands from her face. "I'm fine, Liv it was just something I ate I'll be fine." The blonde took her lover's hand and led her back to the table. They spent the rest of the dinner talking and laughing with everyone before it was finally time to head back to the manor.

When they arrived back at the house Olivia lead Alex into the den to have a little quiet time to themselves before they were separated for the night. They sat on the couch with Alex in Olivia's arms before a blazing fire, Liv gently ran her hands over her lover's stomach causing Alex to smile at the prospect of Liv doing the same thing after she heard about the baby. "Alex?" Liv asked as she rested her chin on top of her lover's head.

"Hmmm?"

"You'd tell me if something was wrong right? We have no secrets right?" Olivia said timidly and placed a kiss on top of Alex's head. Alex sighed heavily, she was lying to Olivia and she really wanted to tell her lover the amazing news but she really, really wanted to wait until a more special and perfect moment. "You know I would, Liv. But there's nothing wrong, I promise." Alex said calmly and looked up at her lover with a content smile, Liv leaned down and captured her fiancée's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Hey you two I've been sent to tell you to split, sorry." Katie said from the den entrance. Alex and Liv pulled away from each other and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Olivia said softly as she rested her forehead against Alex's. "I love you too." Alex responded before leaning up to kiss her future wife one last time. They reluctantly pulled back and started out of the den, once in foyer their respective parties took them both to different rooms to spend their last night before being pronounced wife and wife apart. It was a small sacrifice that would have the best outcome in the end.

TBC…

* * *

There's the first chapter to the long awaited sequel to Thanksgiving wiht the Cabots. This should only be about two chapters long and I should have it done tomorrow, that is if my holiday permits. I hope everyone liked it, please review the good comments keep me going. Thanks for reading and more to come. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A Wedding with the Cabots**

Sequel to **Thanksgiving with the Cabots**

Author: SVURaider1-6

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Olivia/Alex

Disclaimer: SVU: Not mine...but I wish they were! I'm only barrowing them for a little fun. I do not own the song 'You had me from Hello', it's owned by Kenny Chesney, or the song 'Truly, Madly, Deeply', by Savage Garden. I'm making no profit from any of this.

Summary: Its been over one year since Olivia proposed to Alex at Thanksgiving and now its time to tie the knot.

Note: _Italics _indicate thoughts.

* * *

**-December 24, 2007- One Day Before Christmas/ The Wedding Day-**

Olivia rolled over in her Queen size bed to escape the bright sun shining across the room. Groaning she threw an arm over her eyes and laid back for a moment. Today was the big day, come five o'clock this evening Alex would be pronounced Mrs. Olivia Benson. It was to be the happiest day of her life. With a huge smile plastered on her lips, Olivia rolled out of bed and threw on a pair of sweatpants to wear down stairs. Slowly she walked down stairs and took in the complete silence, she assumed Alex and the girls had left already to get ready. Olivia chuckled to herself; it felt great to not be a girl-girl that took hours to get ready rather then ten minutes. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she peeked in to the living room where she found all the guys passed out on the floor. Liv shrugged and guessed that the girls wanted the rooms all to themselves, sucked to be the guys she thought. She turned away from the living room and headed to the kitchen. She stopped abruptly in the doorway of the kitchen at the sight before her.

Katie sat at the kitchen table with Allison in her lap; the two were in a very deep lip lock that would put Alex and Olivia's kisses to shame. Olivia watched in shock, no way was the girl that Alex always referred to as the baby sister sitting before her passionately making out with her girlfriend. _Well there goes all thoughts of Katie being even a little innocent. _Liv tensed as she heard who she could only assume was Allison moan. She quickly snapped her eyes shut and shook her head while clearing her throat loudly. She hoped that this would alert the couple to her presents but it didn't work as planned. Katie only pulled back a little and mumbled something along the lines of 'go away' before kissing Allie's neck causing the blonde the moan once again. Olivia bit her lip to keep her body from involuntarily reacting to the sight and sounds, she kept her eyes tightly shut and cleared her throat again. The two teens just ignored her. Taking desperate measures, Olivia stepped closed to the teens and cleared her throat again.

"Katie, your mother's coming." She said calmly, Katie immediately pulled back and Allison flew off her lap to a chair next to her.

Katie wiped her lips and looked around Olivia. "Where is she?" She asked the detective when she saw no one enter the kitchen.

"I lied," Liv said over her shoulder as she walked over to pour herself a cup of coffee. "I had to say something since you and Allie where too caught up in yourselves that you ignored me."

"Sorry, Liv we just…were uh we…" The teen trailed off with out and excuse.

"You're horney?" Liv asked flippantly as she stirred her coffee, causing Allison to spit her coffee all over her girlfriend.

The shorthaired girl jumped up as the still hot liquid burned her skin. "ALLISON! God damn it, watch what you're fucking doing! Jesus!" Katie exclaimed as she picked up a rag and tried to clean the coffee up. The blonde watched her in partial shock and fear, timidly she set her coffee down and handed Katie another napkin. "Thanks," Katie said snidely as she snatched the cloth away from her girlfriend. Allison shrank back in fear before getting up and leaving the room in tears, Katie watched her go in annoyance.

Liv watched the scene unfold in shock, she'd never seen Katie get that mad before; she was always a warm, calm, loving girl. "What the fuck was that!?" Olivia yelled, Katie glanced up at her before going back to cleaning up. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you act that way? It was only coffee and it wan an accident, you didn't have to yell at her."

"It was hot coffee, Liv and she's always being clumsy." Katie shot back.

"That gives you no fucking reason to yell at her, nothing gives you the right to yell at someone you love like that! What the hell has gotten into you, that isn't like you Katie!" Olivia said as she set her coffee down and approached the girl.

Katie threw her napkin down and stood up to Olivia. "What the hell gives you the right to yell at me like I'm you kid!"

"I'll treat you like a fucking kid if you act like one! Now snap out of it, do have any idea what you just said to her! You belittled her, do you know how that feels? The Katie I know never would have acted like that or treated her like that!" Olivia starred down at the girl with a clenched jaw, they glared at her for a few minutes until someone walked in to the kitchen.

Elliot rubbed his eyes as he walked over to get some coffee, as he was sipping his coffee he looked up at the two girls in their stand off. He could feel the tension in the room and it made him a little nervous. "Hey girls, what's up?" No one answered him. He took another sip of his hot liquid and watched them. He'd heard them yelling after he saw Allison, in tears, storm through the living room, where he slept, to the back patio. This motivated him to get up and enter the war zone with a chance of playing referee. "I saw Allison, she looked pretty upset. What happened?"

Olivia raised a brow at Katie and crossed her arms. "What are you going to do?"

Katie's faced softened as she sighed and plopped down in a chair. "I'm sorry, Liv." Olivia sat down across from her. "You want to talk about it?" She asked the teen. Katie shrugged, "What's there to talk about, I'm a shitty girlfriend. God I can't believe I just did that."

"Katie, what's been going on?" The detective asked gently.

"I haven't told her, Liv. I want to I but each time I go to talk about it I just freeze. She knows there's something and she's been trying to get me to talk but I just can't. I think it's pushing her away and I don't know if I want to stop her because if that pushes her away it better then her leaving me because of my past." Katie explained as she wrapped her hands around her coffee. "Its just so frustrating."

"What haven't you told her?" Liv asked, Katie only looked at her momentarily before glancing up at Elliot. "El, could you drink your coffee else where please." Liv asked, her partner nodded and took his coffee to the living room. He understood the need to talk with out him there and he would respect that. "Kate, is this about your attack?"

The girl nodded slowly. "I'm afraid that if I tell her she won't like me anymore."

"And that's better then her loving you instead? Katie, she cares for you deeply, you can see it in the way she looks at you, she would never leave you because you're a victim of rape. Do you love her?" Olivia asked as she studied the girl closely.

Katie looked up at Olivia in seriousness. "Yes, with all of my heart."

"Then you need to talk to her, if you can't tell her then at least tell her that you do need to talk but it'll take time. She'll understand, I know she will. If you don't she'll walk out of your life and you're regret it forever. You can't keep treating her this way because of your fears, you're only hurting her." Olivia said as she placed a comforting hand on Katie's arm. The teen looked at Olivia and nodded before getting up and heading off to find Allison. Olivia watched her go and hoped to God that the girl would be able to fix things; if they didn't then Olivia felt that she couldn't be happy.

* * *

Katie slowly walked up behind Allison and draped her winter coat over the girl's shoulders before stepping back and looking out over the lake. Allison refused to look at her and Katie could see her girlfriend's tears frozen on her cheeks. "I can't do this anymore, Kay." Allison whispered numbly.

"I'm sorry," Katie said.

"And you think that will fix this, its suppose to make everything better!" Allison said angrily causing Katie to cringe. "I don't know who you are anymore, you're not the girl I fell in love with, Katie. You're cold and mean whenever I try to talk to you; you flip out at every little thing. What happened to the romantic, caring, beautiful woman that I met in a small coffee shop in Manhattan, huh?" She turned to Katie as her tears fell down her cheeks once again.

The brunette shook her head slowly and looked down at the snow-covered ground. "She's still here, Allie and she still loves you. I just…there's things that you need to know but it's hard for me to talk about." She said slowly and looked up at her girlfriend.

"What things? Please talk to me, I want to help you. Kay, there isn't anything in this world that would make me stop loving you but if you don't talk to me then what relationship could we have. If you can't talk to me then, to me, it shows that you don't trust me and without trust what do we have? Nothing. Please, baby just talk to me." Allison pleaded as she moved to stand in front of Katie.

Katie looked at her with a small smile, she took in her girlfriend's amazing beauty as she reached up to cup her cheek. "I love you," she said softly. "And I do trust you with all my heart. But what I have to tell you is very hard for me and I need time, I'm afraid that if I tell you then you'll leave me and I can't live with that. Please give me time, sweetie." She asked as she brushed her thumb over Allison's lips.

Allison pulled away from her and shook her head. "I have given you time, Katie I've given you twelve months of my life in hopes that you would open up to me but you haven't and that hurts. I don't think I can give you anymore." The blonde said, tears slid down her cheeks and Katie wanted nothing more then to comfort her as her own tears spilled. "I can't do this anymore, Kay I can't give you anymore time it's become to painful for me. I need to put myself first now, it may sound selfish but the way you've been treating me because of this big secret isn't right. I cannot do this anymore, I'm sorry."

"Allison?" Katie asked painfully and looked up at her with tearful eyes. "Please don't," She begged.

"I'm sorry, Katie but it…it's over." The blonde turned and started back towards the house, she stopped a few feet away from Katie and turned back to her. "But if you do ever decide to tell me whatever this big secret is then I'll be here and maybe then we can try to work things out. I still love you that will never change but…I can't…. I'm sorry." She turned away and walked back up to the manor, leaving Katie in tears by the lake.

Katie numbly stood before Cabot Lake with tears pouring down her cheeks and shivering from the cold. How could this have happened? Why couldn't she just tell Allison? Why was it so hard? Why did her attack have to happen in the first place? So many questions and no answers. This wasn't supposed to happen today, not on her sister's wedding, any day but Alex's. She wrapped her arms around her body and started out at the frozen lake.

She jumped when she felt someone drape a coat over her shoulders in the same fashion she had for Allison. "I thought you'd be out here." Olivia said as she stepped up next to the heart broken girl. "I saw Allison, she looked upset. I take it things didn't work out?" Olivia asked gently, she already knew then answer she could tell by the look on Katie's face.

"It's over," Kate said numbly. "I fucked up, Olivia. I just lost the one person I ever loved and who loved me back." The teen dropped her head shamefully and sobbed.

Instinctively Olivia wrapped her arm around Katie and hugged her, a frown decorated her face as she held the teen. A single tear dropped down Olivia's cheeks. Today would not be as amazing as everyone hoped it would be. Olivia would not be able to fully smile until she saw the girl she'd come to know as a best friend smile and be happy. Gently she squeezed Katie's shoulder and allowed the girl to rest her head on her shoulder. "We should head back to the house it's getting late and we haven't gotten ready yet."

"How long have I been out here?" Katie rasped through her tears.

"About two hours. You and Allie talked for about an hour, so all together you've been here three. C'mon its almost three o'clock and we have to be ready in two hours." Liv tugged the girl and they both headed back to the house. When they entered, Katie said thanks and headed up to hers and Allison's room to get ready. When she opened the door she found Allison coming out of the bathroom in her dress.

Katie watched the woman walk over to the bed and pick up her purse and scarf. She couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. It was the first time she'd seen Allison in her bride's maid dress, the blonde had wanted it to be a surprise for her and refused to show her. "You look beautiful." She said nicely to Allison, the other woman only looked at her and said thanks. Katie sighed and walked over to sit on the bed. "Are you not going to talk to me for the rest of the evening?"

Allison looked at her evenly and started towards the door. "I don't think I can talk to you until you can talk to me." She said flatly before leaving and closing the door behind her. Katie watched her go painfully before holding back her tears and starting to get ready for the ceremony. She grabbed her tux from the closet and laid it on the bed before getting in the shower.

* * *

Allison walked down the stairs and headed towards the den where the bride's party was getting ready.

"She needs time," came a voice behind her. Allison turned around to find Olivia standing in the doorway of the living room, where the "groom's" party was getting ready.

"I'm the one who needs time, Olivia I've given her more time then I need to. Call me selfish but this is how it is." The blonde said coldly.

Olivia walked towards her. "What she has to tell you is the hardest thing a human could ever say, she needs time and to know you're there for her."

"I am here for her when she's ready until then I can't be near her. She's treated me like crap some days because of this and it hurt me, I can't do it anymore. She has to face her fear to show she loves me. This is how it is, Olivia I'm sorry." Allison said and opened the door to the den and disappeared.

Liv watched her leave before turning back to the living room to finish getting ready.

* * *

Olivia nervously stood at the alter of St. Mary's church, she fidgeted with the collar of her tux to try and calm down but it didn't help. Alex would be there any minute and her future with the love of her life would begin. Her back was to all the guests that were piling in to the pews before the alter, she didn't want to turn around and allow everyone to see how nervous she was it just didn't seem right. She glanced over at Elliot, her best man, and smiled. "I can't believe I'm finally getting married!" She said happily.

"Don't I know it partner. You nervous?" He asked.

"Heck yeah, my heart is beating a million miles a minutes. When is Alex going to be here, I don't know how much longer I can wait! You have the rings right?" Elliot nodded and pulled out the black box. "Great. Do you know how much longer?"

Elliot shook his head and shrugged. "No but do you know what's up with Katie?" He gestured to the girl who was leaning against the wall and looking down at her shoes.

Liv frowned sadly, "her and Allison had a fight."

"Are things ok?" He asked truly caring, he'd come to like the girl and thought that her and Allison were the best couple since Alex and his best friend. Olivia shook her head slowly. "Damn. This isn't such a perfect day anymore." Olivia slightly agreed with him and the conversation died.

Katie watched them before slowly walking towards Elliot and Olivia. "Liv," she questioned. The detective turned to her. "I just want you to be happy today ok, don't be all down in the dumps because of my problem it'll just upset Alex. I don't want to guys to not have a happy day because of me ok." Katie patted Liv on the shoulder before turning around and walking over to sit on the alter steps.

Olivia watched her sadly. "You know she's right." Elliot said. "As mean as it is, you should be happy today." Liv nodded and thought about what was to come and a huge smile appeared on her face. "See, be happy."

The wedding march started and Olivia felt her heart beat twice as fast as normal as she turned around to face the entrance of the church. The guys and Katie quickly took their positions next to Liv on the alter. Elliot stood next to Liv, Katie stood next to him, Tim stood next Katie, and Adam stood next to Tim. Brendon and Marley were the first to walk down the isle first, Marley was tossing rose petals out of a basket and Brendon was escorting her just like a proper gentleman. Lauren followed after them as the cute "baby bride's maid", everyone had referred to her as that. Kathy was next to walk down, she caught her husbands eye and smiled happily. Elliot watched her proudly and lipped 'I love you' to her. Kathy stepped up to her place at the alter and continued to look at her husband. Lacey was next in line and she walked toward the isle, locking eyes with Tim much like Kathy had with Elliot as she took her place.

Next to walk was Allison, she plastered a brilliant smile on her lips and slowly walked toward the alter. Katie stood next to Elliot and watched her, she looked absolutely stunning in her red strapless maid's dress. Painfully Katie looked down at her shoes, a lone tear slipped down her cheek. Allison glanced at her before looking away and continuing down the isle to her place, she didn't look up at Katie once and it almost killed the other girl. Meredith was second to last to walk down the isle, she smiled happily and found her husband's eyes as she walked. She walked to her place and lipped 'I love you' to Adam, just like Elliot had to Kathy.

Everyone rose as the wedding march for the bride started. Olivia's heart pumped faster as she saw Alex step through the entrance of the Church, she looked amazing in her strapless gown that looked like it was fit for a Queen. Liv's breath caught as she locked eyes with Alex's crystal blue ones and the blonde blew her a kiss. Alex proudly walked down the isle on her father's arm towards the start of her new life and the love that would be in it. She stopped at the edge of the alter and turned to her father as he lifted her vale, Olivia slowly walked to the last step just like rehearsed and held her hand out. Howard gently kissed Alex's cheek and placed her hand over Olivia's before stepping back. Smiling Liv led Alex to the top of the alter to begin the ceremony.

The Priest greeted everyone and gestured for them to sit. "We gathered here today to share in the union of Alexandra Gabrielle Cabot and Olivia Justine Benson." The couple shared a smiled and gazed lovingly at each other. "Who here presents the bride for her union in marriage?" the priest asked.

"Her mother and I do." Howard Cabot said before moving to sit next to his wife.

The ceremony proceeded just like planned and everything moved perfectly. Alex and Olivia stood next to each other; they happily held hands and looked each other as they patiently waited through the ceremony. The reading of the vows came and Olivia was the first to recite hers. Clearing her throat and turning to face Alex she began the word that would commit herself to Alex for the rest of her life.

"I, Olivia Justine Benson, take you, Alexandra Gabrielle Cabot, to be my partner in life and after, to have and be named my wife before all. I will cherish our love and union more each day then the day before. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. When our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Calmly, Olivia took the gold band Elliot handed her and slid it on to Alex's ring finger.

Alex looked up at her through tears and Olivia felt one happy tear slid down her cheek, gently Alex reached out and wipe it away. 'I love you', Alex lipped and squeezed Olivia's hand. The blonde took a deep breath and began her vows.

"I, Alexandra Gabrielle Cabot, take you, Olivia Justine Benson, to be my wife. I will share in your dreams, and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. I will remain faithful to our vows for better or for worse, in times of sickness and health. I will love you through good and the bad, through joy and the sorrow. I will try to be understanding, and to trust in you completely. Together we will face all of life's experiences and share one another's dreams and goals. I promise I will be your equal partner in a loving, honest relationship, for as long as we both shall live. You are my best friend and I will love and respect you always." Alex finished through her tears, she took the band that Elliot handed her and slid it on to Liv's finger. They tightly held hands and turned to face the priest, happy tears fell down their cheeks.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Massachusetts I now pronounce you wife and wife, life partners. You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced.

Olivia felt her stomach flip as she turned to face her wife. _God that feels so amazing to say! _Softly she cupped Alex's face and passionately kissed her, the blonde wrapped her arms around Liv's neck and pressed into the kiss. Clapping and praise erupted around them as they shared their first kiss as a married couple. Slowly they pulled back and rested their foreheads against each others.

Liv sighed happily and starred into Alex's beautiful eyes. "I love you, Alex." She whispered as she softly caressed her cheek.

"I love you too, Livvy." Alex whispered back.

They turned to their guest and smiled happily. "I now announce Mrs. and Mrs. Olivia Justine Benson." The priest announced for a final time. Alex and Olivia linked arms and walked down the isle to the exit of the Church. Merry and Elliot followed them and showed to be the best, Best Man and Maid of Honor when really they would rather be walking with their respectable other.

Katie slowly stepped up and held her arm out to Allison, the other girl didn't look at her and laced her arm through Kate's. They walked down the isle, Allie had a fake smile plastered on her lips while Katie's face showed nothing. "I'm sorry, I know you wanted this to be special for us too." Katie said softly.

Allison closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Please just don't talk to me ok, lets not ruin this day more then it already is." The blonde said evenly. Katie looked at her painfully and her heart broke all over again. "Just at least pretend to be happy for the pictures and show, ok."

"Is that what you're doing? Pretending? Because if it is then you're pretty damn good at it." Katie said angrily.

"Don't act like this isn't hurting me because it is, Katie." Allison responded before walking away as they reached the exit of the Church. Katie watched her go before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mrs. And Mrs. Olivia Justine Benson." The DJ announced and the married couple walked into the ballroom arm in arm. Olivia was in relief as she walked in to the reception, she couldn't wait to get her hands on a drink; she needed one to calm the excitement coursing through her. They mingled with the guest for a few minutes after dinner and waited for the first dance to be announced. "I'd like to ask Olivia and Alex to please step on to the dance floor for their dance." The DJ asked as he started the song.

**One word, that's all you said  
Somethin' in your voice caused me to turn my head.  
Your smile, just captured me  
And you were in my future as far as I could see  
And I don't know how it happened, but it happened still  
You asked me if I love you, if I always will**

Olivia led Alex to the dance floor and wrapped her arms around her as they swayed to the song. Alex wrapped her arms around Liv's waist and rested her head on her wife's chest. The older woman placed a soft kiss to the top of Alex's head.

**Well you, had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you owned me  
It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"**

**Inside, I built the walls  
So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall  
One touch, you brought it down  
The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me I wasn't gonna love again  
The last time was the last time, I let someone in**

**But you, had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you owned me  
It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had the chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"**

**That's all you said  
Somethin' in your voice caused me to turn my head  
You had me from "Hello"  
You had me from "Hello"  
Girl I've loved you from "Hello"**

Even after the song ended Alex and Olivia continued to dance together. Alex pulled back first and looked up at her wife. "I love you." She said as she looked deeply into her wife's chocolate brown eyes. Liv smiled and felt tears brim her eyes as she looked into Alex's crystal gaze. "I love you too, so much." She lent down and captured her lover's lips in a passionate kiss that left them breathless. Olivia was first to pull back this time and she took Alex's hand.

"C'mon, I want some alone time with you before we have to mingle and that again." She lead Alex through the crowd of people to the exit of the ballroom. The walked out on to the resort's grounds where the reception was being held. They didn't grab coats, even though it was extremely cold, they didn't really plan on being out too long. Liv noticed her wife shiver; she slipped out of her jacket and placed it on Alex's shoulders before wrapping her arm around her. "I can't believe this day finally came, it feels like a dream."

"Well its not, its one hundred percent real and happening. I can't believe it either, Liv but I'm certainly not denying it." They both chuckled and continued to walk around the grounds. "Liv," Alex asked, "what's wrong with Katie? She hasn't talk to me at all today and Allison didn't look happy. Did something happen between them?"

Olivia sighed heavily, she didn't really want to ruin their day by telling Alex the horrible news but she deserved to know and if she didn't tell Alex would only beg. "Yeah, they…broke up." She said sadly.

Alex stopped abruptly and stared at her wife. "Please tell me you're joking." Olivia only looked at her and shook her head. "Why?" The blonde asked desperately.

"Katie wants to tell Allison about her past but its hard, Allison thinks that Katie can't trust her because she won't open up. I guess Kate's been treating her poorly because of it too, Allison finally had enough."

"Kate wanted to tell Allison about what happened when she was ten?" Olivia nodded. "How has Kate been treating her?" She asked almost fearfully, she knew Kate had a bit of a temper that could spiral out of control but she doubted the girl could hurt some one.

Liv sighed heavily. "I woke up this morning and found them in the kitchen happily making out. When I passed a funny comment causing Allison to spill or spit, which ever, her coffee on Kate the other girl freaked out. She belittled Allison, basically told her she couldn't do anything and that she was clumsy. Allison ran out in tears, of course I gave Kate a good piece of my mind then. After, Kate went and apologized to Allie but Allie couldn't take it anymore and told Kate not to talk to her again until she could open up and show that she really loved her. Allison ended it right there and that's how its been for the past six hours."

Alex looked like she was about to cry and Olivia scooped her into her arms. "God Liv that's not like Kate. I can't believe this happen, today of all days. Allison wanted today to be special for them too, I guess its their one year anniversary or something, she couldn't stop talking about it. Liv we have to do something." Alex said heartbrokenly.

"Nothing we can do, Lexi this is all up to them. I had no idea it was their anniversary that must have been why they were all over each other last night and this morning. C'mon we should head back inside before we freeze." As they walked back Olivia stopped and turned to face Alex. "One more thing, you didn't have any champagne, the champagne that you specifically picked out. Why? And do not lie to me."

The blonde woman frowned and looked down. "I can't tell you, Livvy it's a surprise. I promise you'll know tomorrow morning ok." Alex pleaded, Olivia nodded and they headed back inside. Once there, Merry came over and pulled Alex away, saying that it was time for the bride to dance with the bride's maids. Olivia only laughed and walked over to get herself a beer, it was then that she spotted Katie sitting alone in the corner of the bar. Throwing caution to the wind she ordered another beer and walked over to Katie, she set the beer in front of the woman and sat down across from her.

Katie looked at her in confusion then at the beer. "You look like you need it." Liv said. Katie regarded the beer momentarily before picking it up and taking a sip. "Thanks, I guess I did." The younger girl said as she played with the label.

"You aren't going to sit here and brood all evening on my wedding day are you?" Liv asked in amusement, hoping to get the girl to smile or something.

"That was my plan, yeah." Katie said before taking another sip of the beer Liv bought her. "You know this is illegal right, you could loose your badge. Underage drinking is a serious crime, detective." Katie tried at a joke but failed and resorted to sipping her beer.

Liv raised her own to her lips. "Yeah but under the circumstances you can have one," she said before sipping the cold brew. They sat in silence for a while, sipping their beer and watching the people walk past them.

Katie set her half empty bottle down and turned to Olivia. "You might want to get back in there before I either rub my mood on you or Alex comes looking." The teen said as she played with the ring the bottle made on the table.

"Yeah but I don't feel much like dancing until I've had a few of these. You know Allison looked pretty happy in there." Liv said calmly.

"She's 'pretending'," Katie said putting air quotes around the word.

Olivia huffed, "If that's pretended then she should be a lawyer because she pretty fucking good at it. Listen to me Kate, go in there and ask her to dance on the next slow song. She won't turn you down I know she won't." And with that Olivia got up and left the bar to find her wife. Katie watched her go before chugging down the remainder of her beer; she got up and walked back in to the ballroom in search of Allison. She spotted her talking to Lacey and two other people, taking a deep breath she walked up to her.

"Allie," She asked and the blonde turned to her, "can we talk please."

Allison looked at Lacey who gave her and encouraging nod, she handed the other woman her punch and turn to Katie. "Lead the way." Katie turned and started out of the ballroom, they walked to the resort lounge and sat. Katie nervously wrung her hands as she sat across from Allison. "Well?" The girl asked impatiently.

"This is hard, Allison I need a few seconds to figure out how to word it ok!" Katie shot back angrily. Allison crossed her arms over her chest and lend back against the couch. "I have a lot in my past that would probably scare people off and a lot of things I'm not proud of. Look I don't know how to word this so I'm just going to come out and say it. When I was ten years old, two guys abducted me, they took me to some shack in the middle of nowhere and….they raped me…repeatedly." Katie confessed finally, she quickly looked down at her hands as tears threaten to spill.

Allison's eyes widened at what Katie confessed. _Oh my God, I'm such a bitch._ She slid slowly to her knees in front of Katie and took her hands. "Katie, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know, I never would have….God I feel so much like a bitch. Baby, I'm so sorry for everything I said. You know I love you right this changes nothing. Sweetie, I'm sorry I wasn't better about your feelings but I thought it was something minor like you had a past lover that you could get over or something. Please forgive me." Allison pleaded, Katie looked up at her sadly.

"I-I don't know if I can now. You didn't give me time for that, what's to say you won't act this way again because I'm afraid to tell you something in the future. I don't know if I can live with that, Allie. Look the only reason I told you was because you deserve to know, I didn't do it to get you back if you don't want to come back. Don't feel like you have to ok, you looked pretty happy being single for the night. Just thanks for finally listening." Katie said numbly as she stood up. "I have to go 'pretend' to be happy. Goodnight, Allison." She turned to leave.

"Wait! Did I just miss something? I apologized, Katie what more do you want?"

"You said it was over, Allison! I didn't except to tell you to get you to crawl back to me ok. I told you because you deserved to know. You said it was over for that small thing, so what's it going to take next time? Now I'm the one with the doubt." Katie said before walking off, leaving Allison in utter confusion.

The blonde sighed heavily and sat back on the couch. She had to do something to show Katie she loved her and wanted her back. _God how did things become so fucked up! Oh yeah because you were a selfish bitch! _Allison ran a hand over her face before getting up and walking back into the ballroom towards the DJ. She requested a song that she thought would fit perfectly for this moment before walking over to Katie. Gently she slipped her hand into the brunette's, causing the other girl to jump and look at her in confusion. "Dance with me please, if after you still don't want to be with me then we'll go our separate ways." Katie agreed and walked with Allison to the dance floor.

The song started and Allison turned to the girl and wrapped her arms around her neck and rested her head against her chest, Katie smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around the other girl.

**I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish   
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love   
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning.**

"Allison, what is this about?" Katie asked.

Allison pulled back and looked up at her. "I love you, Katie more then anyone before you. When you couldn't tell me what was on your mind after all the times I begged you I was afraid that it was because you were going to leave me or tell me you didn't love me anymore. I don't know why I flipped out today, I never wanted to. God! That was the last thing I ever intended to happen. I understood that it was hard for you to talk, I could actually see it in your eyes. But the way you treated me this morning after I split coffee on you, it made me wonder if you really loved me. I know this is all confusing and I acted irrationally but please, baby, I love you with every breath that I take and I can't imagine a life without you. I know were only teens, kids to half the people we know, but when I look at your sister and Liv that's automatically what I want between us, what I see between us. I love you, please say you'll forgive me and we can put this behind us and I'll do as much making up as I can." Allison pleaded.

Katie looked down at her, a huge smiled formed on her lips. "I love you too, more then you can imagine. I could never hate you or live without you." Was all she said before capturing Allison's lips in a fiery kiss.

"So…does this mean we back together?" Allison asked suggestively as she ran her finger down Kate's chest.

"I don't know we haven't had incredible make up sex yet that lasted the entire night." Katie stated with a grin.

"Race ya?" Allison said excitedly as she started to pull away.

Katie pulled her back against her. "Lets wait until the end of the song, I want to hold you." Allison agreed and pressed herself back into Katie.

**I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me...**

**And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you..  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...**

**I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do...  
**

Once the song ended, Allison grabbed Katie's hand and they quickly left the ballroom to go to their room to finish making up.

"Guess they fixed things." Olivia said as she walked up behind Alex and wrapping her arms around her.

Alex leaned back against her and placed her hands over Liv's on her stomach. "I'm glad." She turned around to face her lover. "Hello Mrs. Benson."

Liv grinned, "hello Mrs. Benson." They both smiled before Liv leaned in and kissed her adoring wife. "So what do you say we blow this joint and go do what married couples do on their wedding night." She suggested while wiggling her brows.

"You've been hanging out with Kate too much." Olivia only shrugged. "C'mon lover lets go consummate this marriage." Alex took her hand and they slowly walked to their room. Once inside they passionately kissed and caressed each other as they diverted clothes every which way. Olivia lovingly helped Alex out of her dress, kissing every exposed part of her body she could find. Liv tossed the gown to the side and Alex stood before her in nothing, which was an incredibly amazing sight.

"You know," Liv said as she walked up to her naked wife while pulling off her tux. "I'm glad you made me go through this six week celibacy thing, its really making this worth it. The sight of your body is turning me on so bad." She said huskily as she wrapped her arms around Alex and pressed their naked bodies together.

"Don't I know it." Alex moaned as Liv started to place a hot trail of kisses across her shoulder. They moved to the bed where Olivia slowly moved on top of Alex. "I love you," the blonde said as she stared up at her lover.

Liv brush a lock of hair from her face and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you too." She said before capturing her lips in a deep kiss. They proceeded to make long, passionate, incredible love for the rest of the night and long into the morning.

**-December 25, 2007- Christmas Morning-**

Alex rolled over in bed to face her beautiful lover, gently she placed a kiss to her lips before getting up. She looked back at the bed to make sure she hadn't awakened her lover, sighing in relief she began to get their Christmas presents ready. There was really only one present they would be opening at the resort, everything else was at the manor. They, well all the couples had actually, agreed to get rooms at the resort where the reception was because it gave them more privacy, plus it was just plan weird to make love in your childhood home with your parents only a few doors down. She and Liv weren't due at Cabot Manor until six that even which gave them about seven hours all to themselves. Quickly, Alex went to the bathroom and got her present together, she wrapped her silk robe around her body. Taking a deep breath she walked out to the room and slid back into bed with her wife. _I'll never grow old saying that. _

"Sweetie, wake up." She gently nudged her lover. "Livvy, get up please." She gently brushed a lock of her from Olivia's forehead and placed a kiss to the spot. "Sweetie, I have a surprise."

"Do you now? Would that involve my beautiful wife allowing me to drip chocolate all over her body and lick it off for breakfast." The older woman asked with a devilish grin and without opening her eyes.

Alex grinned to and leaned closer to Olivia's ear. "After I promise, baby." She said huskily.

Olivia opened her eyes and smiled at her, she took in her wife's amazing beauty as the sun bounced off her skin and hair making her glow like an angel. "God you're beautiful." She said cupping her lover's cup and pulling her in for a kiss. "So what's this surprise," She asked after.

Alex smiled and pulled away from her and laid back, she pulled open her robe, took Liv's hand and placed it on her stomach. Liv looked at her in confusion before grinning sexily and starting to stoke her lover's stomach in the way she knew would arouse Alex. The blond put her hand over Liv's and held it still, a large smile formed on her lips. The other woman only looked at her in complete confusion. "We talked about this shortly after you proposed, we said we were going to wait another year or so." Liv continued to look at her dumbfounded. Alex sighed and reached over the bed to pull out a fluffy soft teddy bear. "So what do you think, Momma is he cute." Alex said and shook the bear at her wife.

Liv's eyes widened as what Alex said sunk in, she look at the bear then down to her hand on Alex's stomach, then back to her wife. "Y-You're p-pregnant?" She asked, Alex slowly nodded and smile spread across her lips. "Oh my God! Alex!" She pulled her wife into a hug and quickly kissed her. "I'm going to be a…I'm gonna be a mom! I can't believe this!" Liv exclaimed.

"So you're ok with this? I mean we didn't really talk about this that much so I-" Liv placed a finger to her lips to cut her off. "I'm more then ok with this, I'm ecstatic about this! I can't believe how much you given me that I haven't even asked for. I love you so much, Alex." Olivia said before kissing her wife. "How? I mean is he or she, they, mine?"

The blonde woman nodded and took her lover's hand to place them over her tummy; Liv gently rubbed her hands over her. "I remembered you said that you had your eggs harvested, so I figured out a way to get them without you knowing. Trust me it took a lot of lawyer work to get around it but I managed it. It's your baby, Liv I wouldn't have it any other way." Olivia looked up at her in tears. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Alex asked in panic when she saw the tears.

"Nothing, they're happy tears. Alex, you've made me so happy. I can't even believe this is happening to me. I love you so much, both of you." She said leaning down to kiss Alex's tummy then up to kiss Alex.

"I love you too, Olivia. So what do you say we celebrate this amazing miracle before we have to go tell everyone." Alex suggested.

"Oh Mrs. Benson I think that is a wonderful idea." Liv said pushing Alex on to her back and proceeding to make love to her wife. And they continued to celebrate their marriage, the baby, and their new life together for many years to come.

THE END.

* * *

Please review!!! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
